


Out Of The Spotlight (Oh No-One Knows)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers' tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: TJ really misses tits. When he sees Steve Rogers's perfect pair, he can't resist.





	Out Of The Spotlight (Oh No-One Knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square "breast bondage". 
> 
> This idea was born from remembering TJ Hammond saying that "breasts are awesome" then remembering that Steve has a perfect pair. :D

TJ hadn't been lying when he'd told Doug that he missed breasts. There was just something about a really nice rack that did things to him. But they tended to be attached to women, and while he wasn't averse to kissing a woman now and again the thought of having sex with one wasn't exactly appealing. 

Hanging out around the National Mall hadn't been the plan for his day, but he'd been supposed to meet a friend there. Then five minutes after they were supposed to meet up, Jack had messaged him. 

_Sorry, bro, something's come up. Catch you later._

The fucking nerve. As though TJ had nothing better to do than waste his morning heading to the National Mall only to be stood up. 

As he sat on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, he noticed someone running fast around the reflective pool. Like. Really fast. The pace was steady, but quicker than he'd ever seen anyone run there. 

As the figure got nearer, TJ’s eyes widened. Captain America, in sweats and a t-shirt which was so tight on him that the swell of his pecs looked like a cute little set of tits. TJ watched entranced as those tits bounced when Captain America ran past him; then, embarrassingly, Captain America noticed TJ staring, and _winked_. 

TJ wasn't easily embarrassed, but fuck if that didn't make him blush, getting caught out like that. Captain America slowed, then stopped, turning around and jogging leisurely up to the bottom of the steps below where TJ was sitting. 

"You stare at everyone like that?" Captain America asked casually. 

TJ swallowed, shaking his head. "Nope."

The other man nodded thoughtfully. "I'm Steve."

"Uh, yeah." Steve frowned, and TJ could have kicked himself. "Sorry. I'm TJ. Hammond."

Steve looked at him curiously. "I know that name. Isn't your mom Secretary of State?"

"Yeah."

Steve nodded in understanding. "So you're used to being in the spotlight too, huh?" When TJ nodded, Steve smiled, and started to stretch his arms behind his back, making his tits even more prominent. 

TJ bit back a whimper. 

Steve’s expression turned wicked. "See something you like?"

"Maybe," TJ replied with a grin, lounging backwards and letting his legs fall open slightly to draw attention to his crotch. When Steve's eyes flickered downwards before going back to his face, TJ smirked. "You?"

"Maybe," Steve echoed. 

TJ stood and sauntered down the steps to stand in front of Steve. "Wanna get out of here, get in a different kind of workout?"

Steve just grinned. 

***

They burst through the door of TJ’s apartment, unable to keep their hands off each other, and Steve groaned when TJ squeezed those gorgeous tits. 

"What do you want?" Steve asked breathlessly, and TJ kissed him roughly. 

"All I wanna do is play with those tits for a while, then fuck them ‘til I come all over them, how does that sound?" 

Steve bit his lip. "Yeah, fuck, sounds good."

TJ rubbed one of Steve's nipples between thumb and forefinger, making him moan. "You got sensitive tits, baby?"

"Yesss," Steve hissed. 

"Hmm, then I know just what I wanna do. Wanna tie up your tits, make them really stand out, then I'm gonna put clamps on those cute little nipples and fuck my cock between those big tits."

"Please!" Steve gasped, and TJ raised an eyebrow. Looked like Captain America wasn't quite so squeaky clean as his image would suggest. 

As if he could read TJ’s mind, Steve sighed. "If you can't get past the whole ‘Captain America’ thing then we probably shouldn't do this."

TJ shook his head. "Glad to."

It was worth saying to see the smile on Steve's face. 

They tumbled through to the bedroom, stripping as they went and kissing in between. When they were finally naked, TJ stepped back and gaped. 

"Fuck, Steve, you're fucking built. Bet you could pick me up and fuck me against a wall no problem."

"Next time," Steve said, his tone a promise, and TJ grinned. 

He pushed Steve backwards onto the bed, then took the bondage rope, nipple clamps, and lube out the drawer. Steve sat up, allowing TJ to tie the rope around him, framing those beautiful tits. Grinning, he clamped both of Steve's nipples, making him moan. 

"Oh god, TJ, that feels so fucking good."

"Yeah, baby? Fuck, your tits are gorgeous. Gonna fuck them now."

"Do it," Steve bit out as TJ slathered his cock in lube. "Fuck my tits, come all over them, I want you to."

TJ had to close his eyes for a moment to ground himself, feeling his hard, aching cock leak precome onto Steve's stomach at those words. 

"You filthy little bitch," TJ retorted, then pressed his cockhead against Steve's left tit. Steve, the fucker, _flexed_ , and TJ damn near came on the spot. "You fucker, fuck, you are so fucking hot."

"Ditto," Steve murmured. 

TJ began to move his hips, sliding his slick cock across Steve's tits, the rope between and around chafing almost painfully against his sensitive flesh. He gasped as his balls dragged along the lower part of the rope, fine hairs catching along the rough surface. Steve reached down behind where TJ was straddling him, and TJ could hear Steve's hand moving leisurely across his own cock. 

"Fuck, yeah, Steve. Touch yourself. Is this turning you on, baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Steve replied. "Watching that pretty cock rubbing against my tits makes me so hard, fuck, there's so much precome on my cock right now. Your cock is so gorgeous, I wanna suck it some time, maybe ride it."

TJ grinned, squeezing Steve's tits together and making him gasp as the clamps shifted. He pressed his cock between Steve's tits and started to thrust slowly, biting his lip as the rope rubbed against him. It was almost too much to bear—the line blurred between pleasure and pain, and TJ sped up slightly. 

"Oh, god, Steve, this feels so good."

"Yeah? You like fucking my tits?"

TJ nodded, but the friction from the rope was becoming too much for his sensitive cock, and he sat back. Coating his cock in more lube, he began to stroke himself as he rubbed the head of his cock against Steve's tits, lightly pulling the chain that linked the clamps. 

Steve groaned, and TJ could hear his hand moving faster on his cock. TJ himself could feel his orgasm approaching, but didn't chase it, taking his time and letting it build slowly. Without warning, he unclamped Steve's nipples and rubbed his cock against one of the sensitive nubs. Steve gasped loudly, cursing under his breath as TJ felt him shudder below him, and warm streaks of come hit TJ’s lower back. Steve's face relaxed into a smirk, and he squeezed TJ’s left pec with his come covered hand. 

"Come on, TJ, want you to come all over me," he drawled lazily, and TJ nodded, almost there, almost…

The head of his cock flicked against the hardened nub of Steve's nipple as he twisted his hand under the head, and suddenly pleasure overtook him as he groaned loudly. Come spurted from his cock, streaking across Steve's tits, the rope, and one or two drops on Steve's chin. Steve ran his fingers through the mess on his tits and sucked them into his mouth, grinning around them. 

TJ’s spent cock twitched. 

He flopped down beside Steve and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Fuck, that was fun."

"It really was." Steve smiled wickedly. "Round two up against the wall?" 

TJ looked down at Steve's cock, which had already started to fill again, and laughed. His day was turning out totally awesome.


End file.
